Breaking the Ice
by ZedarusHeartforge
Summary: The story of Janne Nolis and his Snorunt, Rune as they start their Pokemon Journey through the Hoenn Region.
Chapter 1

Rustboro City, the bustling industrial city of the Hoenn Region and home to the Devon Corp. It is home to many people, including one particular teen. Born and raised in Rustboro City, Janne Nolis aspires to become one of the strongest trainers around. He attends the Trainer School daily. His partner, a female Snorunt by the name of Rune, was given to him by his father after he came back from an expedition from Shoal Cave with his peers in Devon Corp. Janne holds Rune close and dear to him as any good trainer would do. It was just a bit after nine as Janne wakes up to a new day.

His partner, Rune, was sleeping comfortably next to him, he smiled and petted his Snorunt and hitting the alarm button on his digital clock to shut off the alarm. He stretched out and yawned for a bit, still a bit drowsy from waking up. He turned his head to his nightstand and noticed a note sitting on it, he didn't notice it before when he was shutting off his alarm, probably because he was still half asleep at the time.

"What's this?" He said as he picked up the small folded sheet of paper, opening it up to read what it contained.

Janne,

I have a little surprise for you. Stop by my office in the Devon Corp building for it.

Love, Dad

"A surprise?" He thought as he closed the note and slipped it into his pocket. He shook Rune awake, the little ice-type Pokemon slowly waking up from her slumber as it sat up and yawned before looking up at her trainer.

"Hey, we're going to dad's workplace after breakfast." Janne stated to his partner, the Snorunt making an affirmative noise in response before Janne puts her back in her Pokeball and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Finally awake, Janne? Sit down, honey, breakfast will be ready soon." His mom said, not even turning to face him as she cooks away on the stove. The pitter patter of Janne's footsteps on the wooden floor was enough indication that Janne was finally up and about. He sat down at the table and waited patiently for his breakfast. When the food was finally served, he had scarfed it down and before his mother knew it, he was bolting for the door.

"I'm heading out, mom!" He announced to her. Heading out the door with gusto. He fast walked down the street, passing the busy workers of the city as he headed for the Devon Corp building which can be seen from anywhere in town since it's the tallest building. There was a certain pep in his step as he walked on the paved streets. Pokemon and people alike passing by. Eventually, he was standing outside the tall and magnificent Devon Corporation. He stepped through the automated glass doors and went straight for the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, he pressed the button for the 5th floor as that floor is where his dad's office is. After a short elevator ride up, he stepped out on the 5th floor. Busy office workers zipping back and forth like busy Combees. He looked around and saw his father chatting up another employee by the water cooler. He approached his father and waited patiently for him to finish talking to his colleague.

"Hi dad! You said you had something for me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Oh, Janne. I see you got your note. Right, your gift. Let's go to my office."

Janne followed his father to his cubicle. Once there, his father had opened a small safe next to his desk. He took out a small, orange handheld device and handed it to Janne, placing it in his hands.

"It's our latest creation. It's called a PokeNav. It gives you a map of the entire region and can even make calls. I put a waterproof case on it so that it won't short out if it's put in water. Your mother and I know that one day, you'll leave the city, for all we know, that can be today so I thought this would be a nice present for you to help you along your travels."

Janne was at a loss of words. He simply smiled up at his father and gave him a hug, promising him to keep it close to him during his travels. After a bit of talking with his father, he had left the building and had an inner flame burning within him that inspired him to go to the route going out of town to the south to train Rune for a bit. Maybe once he and Rune gets stronger, they can challenge the city's gym leader, Roxanne.


End file.
